Stine's Experiment
by sathreal
Summary: Stine always did want to dissect Lord death's son and when Kid's into a deadly crash he sees his opertunity.
1. Chapter 1

another Kid and Liza story. Yay i am so getting myself deeper into a pile of unfinished stories!

Kid walked coolly down the street with Liz and patty following closely behind. It was their day off and they had no mission, so they decided to get out of the house and do something that Liz hoped wasn't symmetry related. She was convinced that she could if she tried hard enough she could cure him of his OCD. .. maybe.

Patty stopped following them when she saw a fury tail disappear behind a cart. "Oooh Fluffy!" she giggled.

Kid frowned when he noticed Patty was no longer beside them. It only took a few seconds for him to find Patty holding a fluffy little kitty."Lets keep it Deathy!" Patty pleaded with big eyes. Kid only starred at her and the kitten apathetically. "...hmm...No." He said finally. "I don't want any animal messing with the symmetry and perfection that is my house." Kid said frowning.

"Please just one little kitten it wont hurt anything what you say?" Patty pleaded.

"Over my dead body." Kid said grimaced as Patty grabbed his leg. He tried to shake her off but it was proving futile. Kid shook his leg vigorously to try and shake her off in the effort however he lost his balance and fell off the sidewalk and into the road.

Kid glared from where he sat as Patty continued to giggle. Liz just rolled her eyes and looked over her cuticles. Kid growled as he jumped up and yelled at Patty. ""Are you trying to make a fool of me?" He demanded. He was too busy yelling that he didn't even notice the on coming car. Liz glanced boredly from her nails and her eyes widened slightly. "Kid!" she screeched. Kid stopped yelling and glanced over at his girlfriend questioningly. "Wha.." he started to ask only to feel himself being hit with such a force that he felt his body flying through the air and soon he felt another thing land on him filling him with such pain and than he saw nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone waited outside in the hall nervously as Dr. Stine operated on Kid, LIZ was crying as Patty and Maka tried to comfort her. "It's not your fault." Maka said as she rubbed Liz's back. "Yea It was the big bad cars fault." Patty cooed.

"I am sure he is going to be just fine. Dr. Stine will fix him up good as new." Tsubaki said positively.

...

Dr. Stine grinned manicaly. From the moment he had laid eyes on this kid he knew he had to dissect him and get a good look. Now he could finally take a peek. Kid was still out cold and unaware of his surroundings. His whole body was littered with gashes, bruises,and even broken bones. Some parts were even going to need to be replaced. too bad he forgot to stock up on human parts... he would have to improvise. Not that he minded. no he didn't mind at all.

...

Everyone waited anxtiously as Stine excited the opperating room. He waited a few moments before he smiled and gave a V for victory sign. "The operation was a complete sucesess. " He said with a small smile. "We had to replace a few limbs because they were damaged beyond repair and he had to get numerous stitches but now he should be out of the water." Stine said with a small smile.

"Can we see him?" the twins asked eagerly. Stine nodded and stepped aside the open door and gestured for them to go in. Everyone quietly walked in only to see a nearly mummified Kid laying on the bed sleeping peacefully. "He will be able to get most of his bandages off in a bit but his new parts are still fragile and will be for a while." Stine informed as he pushed up his glasses.

"Kid sure looks funny." Patty giggled poking the grim reapers wrapped side. A frown appeared on Kids face but he didn't wake up.

finally after a half an hour everyone except the twins were left both were asleep on each other and snoring softly. Kid soon woke up and was startled to find himself in the hospital wing. He carefully sat up and felt bandages around his head. He managed to force himself out of bed and found a mirror he gingerly unwrapped the bandages. His golden eyes widened as soon as he saw what was under it and that is when he screamed.


	3. Chapter 3

_Kid soon woke up and was startled to find himself in the hospital wing. He carefully sat up and felt bandages around his head. He managed to force himself out of bed and found a mirror he gingerly unwrapped the bandages. His golden eyes widened as soon as he saw what was under it and that is when he screamed._

The thompsons sisters both jumped up startled at the sound _of a_ scream. At first they saw nothing...but than the looked across the room on the floor.

Kid laid sprawled on the floor clearly having one of his panic attacks_. _Liz and Patty hurried over to where Kid laid crying about how filthy he was. "Kid you should be back in bed you just got hit by a car yesterday and I know you don't heal this fast." Liz ordered as Patty prodded Kid.

"I am a asymmetrical freak of nature!" Kid wailed his voice muffled by the blanket covering his head. Liz sighed yep he was defiantly having one of his panic attacks.

No you aren't now lets just.." Liz started to say as she lifted the blanket off but stopped when she saw Kid's head. on either side of his head where his perfect sea shell ears once stood now perched two proportional black and white tipped cat ears. He looked up with tears in his yellow eyes. "I am a freak and to make matters worse... my ears are now asymmetrical!" he said with a lisp due to his sharp fangs.

_He has animal parts and the main thing he is worried about his ears being asymmetrical?_ Liz thought annoyed. _How were they even...oh wait.. one side has three white strips like his hair... ok that's why._ Liz thought as she studied her boyfriend. "Just what the hell did the doc do to you?" She demanded.

Stine came in hearing the commotion. He wheeled his hair over to where Kid was still laid sprawled. "So he woke up i see. Damn I was hoping i wouldn't have to deal with him for at least another day." He said blandly over Kid's pitiful cry's of "garbage, garbage."

"What the hell did you do to him I thought you just fixed his broken bones and gave him stitches!" Liz explained.

"Yes well.. he lost his ears and I didn't have any human ears on hand so and his immune system was shotty so i injected him with the DNA of Spirt's dead cat and vola." Stine said as he put a cigarette in his mouth.

"Maka's dad's cat isn't dead though." Patty pointed out.

"Yea well about that.." Stine said slowly.

_Stine sat tinkering with a power chair. "When this is done i wont have to worry about tipping over anymore." Frank said as he fixed the bolt in his head. "Oh i forgot the batteries." He said remembering. He got up and walked into the school to get them. When he came back out a few minutes later he saw a flustered looking Black Star hurying away. "I sense very guilty vibes off of him." Stine said thoughtfully. He dismissed it and put the batteries in the chair and turned it on. To his surprise the moment he turned it on it reved off full blast and ..._

"YOu serious that poor Kitty." Liz eeped.

"Yea well his death wasn't in vain.. see It helped Young Death." stine said dismively. At that moment A very angry Kid grabbed Stine's shoulders.

"YOU FREAKING MORON! I AM PART CAT! HOW DO YOU EXPECT PEOPLE TO TAKE ME SERIOUSLY?" Kid screamed.

"You do realize that your let leg is broken right?" Stine pointed out as he was shook. "I guess the morphine hasn't worn off." He said as he took another drag out of his cegarette. "Give him another half hour and he will be in pain." He said simply.

Just than Kid let go of him and collapsed to the floor. "Oww.."

"Oh well it appears i was a little off." Stine said taking another drag. "You should probably put him back in bed..He is in alot of pain and cats do need the extra sleep." He said as he laughed lightly. "

"I think you are enjoying this." Liz grunted as she picked up a whimpering Kid.

"What can i say I am a scientist." Stine said with a shrug.

...

not far away Spirt openly wept for the loss of Fluffy. "First Maka and now Fluffy why!" Spirt wept as Shimigami tried to ignore him. "Look I will get you another cat just stop crying." Shimigami pleaded. Spirt sniffed but stopped crying none the less. "I guess I can get a new one..ooh and I could get a kitten for Maka. She will love me again!"

"I am surrounded by idiots" Shimigami sighed. "Well I know one thing that will cheer me up. I'll go visit my son. He needs me more anyway."

However when he entered the room and saw his son laying in obvious pain..he was less than cheerful...Also he was needless to say startled by his sons new appearance...and it took alot to startle lord death.

...'

sorry if this chapter is a bit..off I promise the next one will be better..Also i wrote this late when i was waiting for my mother to come home from the bar...and..she still isnt home..and its almost five am... FML


	4. Chapter 4

Kid sat in his luxurious black satin wheelchair glowering. With his broken leg and major concussion he was in no position to be walking or doing much of anything for that matter. Liz and Patty cooed over him trying make him comfortable and cheer him up. well.. tried at least. Kid was far from being cheerful though. His pure black ear twitched back in agitation as He continued to hiss in anger and pain.

Liz pushed her temperamental boyfriend through the halls as they made their way to class. Liz doubted Kid should even be going to school..but there was no arguing with the son of lord Death. Everyone tried not to stare at Kid as he was pushed in but one boy named Ox lost control and let out a snicker.. Kid's ears perked up at the sound and growled. He quickly wheeled his chair over so that he was right in front of the offender. Liz and Patty followed dutifully from behind making it so he didn't have to push as hard.

"You want to laugh at me moron?" Kid demand to which Ox only laughed. "You are lucky I can't get out of this wheelchair Baldy!" Kid hissed as his hair stood up in agitation.

...

It was lunch time and Soul and Maka sat down beside Patty who was making a tower of cheese sticks. " Where is Liz and Kid?" Maka asked curiously as she looked around.

"Kid insisted that he needed some fresh fish so Liz took him to a sushi shop to get Lunch. They should be here in a bit." Patty said giggling as she continued to stack her food. "ever since Crazy doctor has turned Kid into a kitty cat All he has been wanting to eat is fish. " Patty said giggling.


	5. Chapter 5

Kid now mostly healed perched on the coach not unlike a cat as He waited for Dr. Stine to be done with his current patient. He had some questions he had to ask the jerk. Some concerns that He hoped the idiot could fix. Finally after what seemed like eternity the Dr. announced he was ready for him. With a scowl he walked into the room.

"So what seems to be the issue?" Stine asked curiously.

"You mean beside the fact that I am half cat?" Kid asked scowling.

"Well.. yea.." Stine said as he took a drag of his cigarette. "How are you adjusting to that by the way?"

"well.."Kid said thoughtfully. " I am actually getting used to it. I just have to avoid catnip and stack up on fish." He said with a shrug. "However that is not why I am here...at least not entirely. You see the issue is my stature." He said reluctantly. Stine gave him a twice over as he puffed out some smoke. "What of it?"

"Welll I am shrinking!" KId said with a blush. "I used to be 5 foot 5 but I have lost 8 inches..Call me crazy but I don't presume this to be normal."

"Interesting.." Stine said taking notes. "Anything else?"

"Well... I am having these strange urges..that I haven't had in years." Kid admitted.

"LIke?" Stine pressed.

Playing with toys.." Kid mumbled.

"Interesting..but i am sure it is nothing to worry about." Stine said dismisvely. "If it gets worse though just let me know. "

...

Kid arrived home 20 minutes latter to the smell of tuna Fish casserole. Licking his lips he went into the kitchen and kissed the chef on the cheek. "Smells divine Liz. " He said still licking his lips hungrily.  
"It will be done in a bit..What did the old man say?" Liz asked as she checked on the rice.

"That its nothing to worry about." Kid answered as he set the table.

"I don't see how it could not be something to worry about." Liz growled. "If you keep shrinking You are gonna be a midget at the rate your going."

"Tell that to stine." Kid grumbled.

after supper and cleaning Up Kid announced that he was going to take a nap and with a yawn and a wave he disappeared up the stares. Not even an hour later Soul and Maka showed up for a visit.

"How is Kid doing?" Maka asked as she hung up her jacket.

"He no longer needs any casts but he still has a few stiches..but other than that he is doing decent." Liz sighed.

"What about his you know what.." Soul asked stretching out his ears for emphasis.

As good as any could be." Liz admitted.

"He is kawii!" Patty squealed. "He even stretches like a cat."

"cool." Soul smirked. "So where is he?"

"Oh he is taking a cat nap." Liz joked with a small laugh. "I will go wake him up."

"OOh but you don't have to." Maka said appalogetically.

"Oh it's no worry. He has been sleeping long enough for now anyways." Liz said seriously. She knew that if he slept too much during the day he would be up longer at night and he didn't want to have to deal with that. SO with a smile she turned and waltzed up the stairs to Kid's room. SHe carefully opened it and her smile turned into frown at the small lump under the covers. "Has He got smaller in this last hour?" SHe wondered out loud.

Quietly she lifted the covers back only to gasp. there under the covers Laid a small child of maybe 4 or 5 with longer raven hair that went down to his shoulders. One sie however clearly had the three stripes. If it wasn't for the stripes she woulda dismissed this kid as being someone else. Kid sensing someone was watching him slowly opened his gold eyes and blearily stared up at Liz as he popped his right thumb into his mouth. If it wasn't for those stripes she would of never knew that it was really kid.

"KId?" she asked to be sure. KId nodded as he continued to suck on his thumb never removing his eyes from her face. "This can't be real." Liz murmured in disbelief as she continued to stare at the now chibified Neko Kid.

Kid cocked his head to the left still starring quizzically at Liz. "Who are you?" He finally squeaked pompously. His voice no longer holding the mature tone rather one with a child like curiosity.. You could almost hear a faint mew to it. However it still managed to maintain that superiority to it. "I am Liz..you don't remember me?" She asked in surprise.

"No why should i?" Kid asked as he rolled his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone looked dumbly down at Kid who was currently neatly arranging a pile of books in neat piles from biggest to smallest. His kitten ears swiveling from side to side as he stared at the piles studiously.

"Stine is so dead when I see him next." Liz growled.

"Frank Sine is so not cool." Soul grumbled as

"You not cool." Kid snickered to himself causing Soul's eyes to twitch.

"What did you just say?" Soul demanded. Kid made a face at Soul.

"I says yousa suck!" The toddler snorted with out missing a bit. Soul made a move as if to grab his chibified friend but Maka held him back.

"Soul Evans he is only 3 years old." Maka grunted as she held him back.

"No he isn't He is freaking 14 still this is all just a trick so he can make a fool of me." Soul protested.

"fool." Kid giggled as he clapped his hands.

...

Lord Death to be honest wasn't expecting any visitors so When Spirt announced that his son was here to visit well he was a pleasantly surprised at least till a small neko Kid ran to him squealing in happyness.

"Dadda!" Kid screamed happily as he pounced onto his dad's shoulders and began to pry on his mask. "Dadda why you wearing dis?" Kid demanded. "Taky off " and before he could do anything everyone there got the rare glimpse of lord death..only it was like nothing Maka had ever imagined.

Instead of a creepy monster like face. His Face was smooth and handsome his skin was as pale as Kid's and even had his eerie gold eyes. His hair was white and long with black stripes going across the right side of his head. Kid squealed in delight at seeing his father's face. "kisses for daddy." Kid announced as he planted a sloppy kiss on his startled dad's face.

"Care to explain." Lord death asked raising an white eyebrow as Kid started to chew on his dad's mask.

"We are not entirely sure but we think it has something to do with Stines operation that also gave him his well you know animal parts." Liz said with a frown as she continued to watch Kid chomp viscously on the mask.

His dad noticed and groaned. "Son that is Daddy's mask." He groaned as he took the now slobbery mask from his son causing his son to wail. WIth a sigh he gave the mask back to his son who stopped crying immediately and started to chew on it once more.

" He must be in his teething phase." Lord said scratching his head.


	7. Chapter 7

Stine had a good idea of what would happen when he performed Kid's operation however it was all to much to pass up. He just had to do it. However there were a few things he didn't see coming.

One that Kid would turn out to be a 3 year old pain and 2...so many people would want to kill him for making him this way.

Now here he was surrounded by a small mob of people glaring daggers at him. It all nearly caused him to faint if not sweat drop. Kid on the other hand seemed to be indifferent by the whole situation and more fixated on Stine's head soon a look of annoyance crossed his face. He chewed angrily on a stuffed bunny he was holding. Finally after a few moments he couldn't keep it in any longer.

"You no match!" the little boy accused breaking the silence. Everyone looked at him momentarily startled. Stine however knew he was referring to him and merely pushed his glasses up. Why should he be surprised by the boys statment? They boy had been annoyed by him ever since the day He laid eyes on him. "You...aren't pretty!" The boy lisped and flashed his tiny fangs with a hiss.

"Not everything has to match Death." Stine answered simply despite the position he was in. Kid made at face at him when he said that and climbed onto patty in an attempt to get more up to the mans hight. "Pwerfect is ewery thing!" He argued back childishly before he ruined his tough kid act by sticking his thumb in his mouth to suck on it.

"Look can we forget about Stines symmetry for a moment and focus on something more important like.. oh I don't know the fact that Kid is a freaking toddler." Liz asked agravtedly.

"I don't see why you are so upset... I mean..so what if he is a kid.. he will grow older again." Stine stated flatly as he fixed his nail.

"I don't think you understand the situation." Soul stated as he shoved the boy into the doctors face. The boy dropped his bunny and stared blankly at him. "Still not seeing an issue." Stine repeated.

Just than Kid's eyes began to water and a pathetic look clouded his usual calm features.

WAAAAAAAAAAHHHH He wailed as everyone covered their ears. The sound seemed to only get louder by the second. Only Lord death seemed calm. He gently took the baby from Soul and dug into the pockets of his cloak only to bring out a black pacifier which he popped into his sons soon as it hit his mouth his screeching was brought down to a low whimper. "If you must understand anything understand that my son's teething was a nightmare." Lord death growled. "ANd... that doesnt end till he is 4 and a half.. after that we get to look forward to dealing with him organizing everything including the living-room furniture. After that.. we get to realive him entering his teens ..and let me till you something a gods hormones are not a fun thing to deal with."

"In other words you have to fix him soon." Black star snorted.

"Or we will hurt you...like alot." Patty commented making a face.

"Well.. i suppose but i will need to dissect him and run some experiments." Stine said with a glint in his eyes that made nearly everyone uncomfortable. Every looked over to where Kid sat in his dads arms cooing nonsense words to his father as he cuddled his bunny. than back at stine.. "Ya... you aren't performing anymore experiments on him."They all said dryly.

"Well just give me some time to experiment on other things and I will get back to you." Stine said off handedly not really caring one way or another. SOul was getting fed up with it all. Angrily he grabbed Stine by his shirt and growled at him. "Fix it or so Help me I will kill you. No one screws with my friends or their bodys for that matter and gets away with one!" with that he let him go and stalked out of the room. Kid seemed sad to see Soul leave and began to whimper once more. "Where fool going?" he whined. His dad rubbed his sons back soothingly.

"Soul had to go blow off some steam." Maka replied frowning as she stared at the door that closed shut with a angry bang.

...

LIz and Patty stood in a sandbox and watched their friend play innocently in a sand box with none other than Soul. They truthful were pleasantly surprised that Soul had agreed to help them watch Kid. Truth be told they were relived too. Watching a young baby like Kid was no walk in the park.

He was constantly getting into things and attempting to reorganize them. Also he was way too curious for his own good. he was constantly trying to get his hands on anything that was shiny or different looking and that included weapons and of course the Thompson sisters make up. just earlier that day they had caught him attempting to put lipstick on his face..all over his face. His face was covered with lipstick drawn smily faces and butterflies. Liz's lipsick was of course ruined however he found that he couldnt stay mad at the young god. He was just too cute and pathetic looking and he couldnt help but gush with her sister when he proudly showcased his body of art.

Kid now sat watching Soul carefully as he made a moat for the sand castle they were building. A soft and caring smile seemed to be permanently on his face as he showed Kid how to put rocks on the sandcastle. In truth Liz wasnt too surprised.. When kid was still his normal age he had grown quite close to Soul and Black star. So naturally Soul would still be beside him. Just as it was natural for Kid to feel comfortable with Soul even if he was a bit rude to his poor former friend. However Kid was naturally a rude child.. Even when he was young.. it wasnt nessicarily that he meant it as much as he didn't really have a filter all the time.. especially when it came to his ocd tendencies.

an


	8. Chapter 8

Kid was now perched on Soul's shoulders with his cat ears leaning forward as he looked around attentively at the crowd of people around him. His ca ears swiveled forward as he took in the sight of at least a dozen colorful dancers spinning around a white float that held a blonde haired girl dressed as an scantly clad angel. His eyes went wide as he stared at the girl. "Momma ? MOMMA!" He called out joyfully as he bounced on Soul's Shoulders excitedly. "Huh?" Soul asked perplexed.

"Momma! Momma!" Kid squealed clapping as he pointed vigorously at the slutty angle causing soul to roll his eyes. "yea...right.." Soul said slowly not believing him for moment. In the end however he had to carry a flailing Kid away from the crowd as he was making a big scene. Kid cried the whole time.

Six minutes later Kid was still crying. Unsure of what else to do he took him to Lord Death's hoping that he at least could calm his own kid down. He would of taken him to Liz and Patty but they were unfortuneltly out of town for the day at a weapons convention. So he summoned up what little nerve he had and knocked on Death's door. "Who is it" Death called out cheerfully.

"It is Me Soul Sir. I have your son sir." Soul answered smoothly dispite the wailing in his ears. A few moment's later the door creaked open and a pale flesh hand dragged him and Kid inside closing the door swiftly. To Soul's surpirise Death was not wearing his usual death costume rather he was dressed in normal clothes.

His long white and asymmetrical black stripped hair was down and neatly tucked behind his ears. He was wearing a neat plain white suite with a black tie. His gold eyes were shining brightly on his handsome and oddly young looking face. To the ordanary eye he could of been anywhere from 22 to 30 years old..not over 2000 years old. "I have no meetings so i am dressed casual today." He explained to the surprised scythe.

Young Kid wiped his face with his black and white striped sleeve but still continued to whimper. Lord Death frowned concerned. "WHy is my son crying did he hurt himself?" He asked worriedly.

"No... I took him to a parade today and he saw this one angel float and started freaking out. He was even crying for his mom.. I haven't been able to get him to calm down since." Soul explained as he gestured to the silently crying three year old Neko god. Death gently took Kid into the crock of his arm and started to rock him and soothe the kid with soft words. "Shh little one it's ok Daddy has you." He cooed. Kid grabbed onto his dads over coat and clutched it tight as he burried his head dead into his chest. "Momma...Momma.."The boy whimpered.

"If you don't mind me asking..but where is Kid's mom?" Soul asked curiously as Death continued to gently rock his son till he was half asleep and purring contently. Lord Death eyed SOul critically for a moment as if calculating if it was ok to tell him.

"She died when Kid was 6." Lord Death informed him lowly. "She was murdered trying to protect Kid from a Witch. A very... Asymmetrical Witch...His OCD was bad before that..but after that it developed into what it is today. My wife was a very kind hearted angel."

"You mean she did charity?" Soul asked confused.

"No..she was literally an Angel. A pettie blonde haired green eyed Angel." Lord Death retorted. "Ironically enough she was the Angel of Order." He said with a soft smile and a distant look in his eyes as he remembered. "She always had to have things just so. SHe even looked perfect when she woke up in the morning." He was interrupted by a soft snore. Revealing that Kid had fallen asleep. He carefully laid Kid in the crook of Soul's arms and planted a soft kiss on his sons forehead. "If Kid asks again about her.. just tell him that she is on a trip to see a family member or something." Lord Death said quietly as not to wake him. "Oh and Mr. Evans I appreciate you helping the Thompson sisters take care of Kid. " he said thankfully.

"OH it's nothing. Kid is my freind so it would be Uncool of me not to help." Soul said dismissivly with a smug smile.

...

Stine started to cut open a dead raccoon and stared curiously at it's inside. He pushed up his glasses and frowned thoughtfully. "Interesting" He said slowly.


	9. Chapter 9

New chapter yayyyyy. review and I will update. kk hearts all who have taken interest in this story.

* * *

Soul watched Kid as the boy carefully stacked his blocks just so in a precise manner. His tongue stuck out the corner of his mouth as he concintrated on his task. Finally he was satisfied with his work and stepped back to admire it. Soul couldn't help but feel is own jaw drop. in less than a half an hour this 3 year old had constructed a miniature model of tokyo with blocks and odd end objects. Kid look up expectantly at Soul as he pointed at his creation and than back at Soul.

"Huh?" soul asked with a blink. Kid repeated the action. "Oh is this for me?" Soul asked finally understanding to which Kid nodded.

"Well um thanks.." soul said unsure of what else to say. kid smiled and purred pleased with him self. He gently took Soul's hand and led him out of his playroom and into the kitchen where he climbed into his boaster seat and began to bang on the table. "snack pwease." He asked sweetly.

over the past few weeks Kid had grown a unnatural attachment to Soul that bordered on big brother obsession. To Kid Soul was God. He followed him wherever he went and clung to him like his life depended on it. Of course Liz and Patty had used this to their advantage and were now gone on a "mission".

"Yea right more like at a weekend trip to the spa." he mumbled as he made Kid a jelly sandwhich.

* * *

LIZ groaned in pleasure as she lowered self further into the hot tub. "I almost feel bad for leaving Soul with Kid almost.." both liz and patty broke out laughing. "Yea right."

* * *

Stone took a low bow in front of lord death. "Sir .. I think that i may of found a witch who may be able to cure kid of his current age predicament but she wont be easy to find." Sitne informed Lord Death who smiled relieved.


End file.
